


What the Pictures Show

by Caustic_Corgi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Clark Kent Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Whump, Dick Grayson-centric, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Jason Todd Swears, Misunderstandings, Paparazzi, Protective Bruce Wayne, Secret Identity, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caustic_Corgi/pseuds/Caustic_Corgi
Summary: After an intense public argument with his Father, paparazzi photos show that Dick Grayson suddenly has large bruises and seems closed off. The public eye is not happy with Bruce Wayne.
Comments: 42
Kudos: 444





	1. Arguments

Dick's face burned with humiliation as he pushed his way out of the Wayne Enterprise front door. He had only reached the bottom of the steps when the sound of a slamming door announced that a furious Bruce was chasing after him. Dick picked up his pace.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to hear a lecture right now," yelled Dick over his shoulder.

"No, you need to listen! You don't get to make decisions for my company. I'm in charge, not you!" barked a fuming Bruce.

Dick had stood in for Bruce at a board meeting and had suggested that a portion of WE's extra profits be donated to a new charity that gaining a lot of attention recently. The charity, while new and still needing a better management system, had already done a lot of good in Gotham. It provided many programs for children who were at risk of going to juvie. Dick felt that these programs were actually intended to help the children and give them a better future and weren't just a way to make money or to keep the kids until they eventually found themselves in prison. They actually cared about what happened to each individual child. They had hope that each kid could become something great.

During the short time Dick had spent in juvie before Bruce adopted him, he had gotten a good look at how the system worked and didn't work. It really touched him to see the community stepping up to help the kids. Because of this, he had suggested that WE donate to the charity. The board had loved the idea. Bruce had not.

Dick had no idea why he was so opposed to the idea, but he had hated the idea so much that once he figured out what Dick had done, he started screaming at him, in front of everyone. Proud of the decisions he had made, but humiliated at how his father treated him in front of everyone, Dick quickly left the building. That didn't help though because Bruce was going to finish arguing with Dick no matter where it happened.

"I made a decision that you wouldn't make! One that will help a lot of people! It was the type of decision that you would've made if you were in the meeting," yelled Dick, trying to calm Bruce down.

Bruce's hand grabbed Dick's jacked and jerked Dick violently backwards and blocked Dick's way. Bruce's knuckles were white which showed for strongly he was holding his son. Passerbys noticed and a crowd began to form. Cameras flashed and whisper filled the air. Bruce Wayne acting this way, especially to his adoptive son, was unheard of.

Bruce didn't seem notice. "I don't care! You can't make those kinds of decisions. You're not mature enough to, you're a bleeding heart," he growled.

"So what if I am?!"

"You just cost the company a lot of money." Bruce grabbed Dick's collar and pulled Dick close to him. Bruce towered over Dick, looking very threatening and intimidating.

"Not a lot. Compared to how much WE has, the board only donated a very small amount. And besides, you would've probably donated that amount somewhere anyway! You know that, I know that, so what's the real issue here?"

Bruce pulled Dick even closer. "I am in charge," he yelled.

Dick pulled away and laughed. "So its a power thing isn't it?! No...No. I get it now! You're upset that the board listened to me and not you! You feel slighted! You shouldn't. I've stood in for you many times and the board has learned to respect me and listen to me! Something you apparently struggle with!"

Bruce just glared at Dick.

"Something like this wouldn't normally get you so upset. Something else is going on here. We can talk about it later, in private. For now you need to cool off. This conversation is done."

Dick turned around and started walking away, pushing through the watching crowd.

"Until you learn your place, you are not allowed back at WE! You got that?!? You don't get to tell me what to do with my company!" Bruce shouted behind him.

Dick kept walking. He ignored the stares and the phones pointed at him. He had to think how to fix this. Bruce and him were constantly at each others throats. It didn't help that they had opposite ways of doing things. Tim and Damian (Jason went with out saying) also seemed to tense around Bruce and had started to depend more on Dick than Bruce. Dick guessed that that was true reason why Bruce was so pissed.

'Oh well. I'll deal with this later,' Dick thought.  
____

Patrol had not gone well. They had bickered and been distracted the whole time. Dick had both the bruises and the limp to show for it. Dick's face barely had any skin colored patches, having several red cuts and scratches and black and blue swollen bruises. His left leg wanted to just fall off right then and there.

'God, I just want to go to sleep,' Dick thought as he grabbed the coffee that the barista had given him. Dick opened his computer and started to get back to work.

Bruce had finally apologized and admitted that he was wrong to get angry at Dick. Bruce had basically been jealous and fed up. He said that he just felt like no one listened to him anymore and that it felt like he was just fading into to background. Dick, of course, told him that that was bullshit and they made up. That of course didn't last the night and they were soon at each other's throats again.

Bruce said that he'd apologize to all of his coworkers at WE for his behavior and would follow through with the donation. He took back Dick's temporary unofficial ban from WE, but his idea of fixing things involved giving Dick tons of work to do.

"Might as well get started," Dick sighed, opening a PDF.

About half an hour later, Dick felt someone tap on his shoulder. Dick turned around to see a stranger staring at him. "What? Do you need help with something?" he asked tiredly.

"Uh—yeah. Are you Dick Grayson?" the figure asked nervously.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" Dick was confused. Why would anyone want to talk to him, especially in a random café? Dick's eyes were drawn to the logo on the dude's shirt. Dick groaned. He worked for the tabloids. Those were never good.

“Do you have any comment on your father’s behavior yesterday?” he asked, shoving a recorder in Dick’s face.

"I'm not answering any questions today. Sorry to waste your time." Dick stood up abruptly and walked out of the café.

He didn't notice the cameraman taking pictures through the window.


	2. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing

Gotham was in love with Dick Grayson, it always had been. He was the adorable little cutie who had grown up to be a lovable, compassionate goof. His mothering of his younger brothers was endearing. His activism was inspiring. The fact that he was handsome didn't hurt his popularity any either. Dick Grayson was Gotham's unproblematic king.

The moment pictures of Dick sitting alone in a coffee shop with a badly battered face were released, all of Gotham let forth a spontaneous outporing of love, worry, and support. Local newspapers and tabloids quickly went to work in finding out what had happened to the young celebrity. The Gotham Globe and the Gotham Gazette were among the first publications to inform the public of what had befallen Dick Grayson. While both publications had very different styles and ways of doing things, both came to the same conclusion.

The front page of the Gotham Globe read "Disturbing Photos Arouse Suspicions Around Wayne Family." and was paired with a picture of Dick Grayson standing in a coffee line. It was clear that Dick Grayson was favoring his right leg and his colorful bruises popped in the photo. The front page article was eloquent and painted a clear picture of what facts were known and what those facts could possibly mean. The article did make it a point to stress that everything was speculation and that there wasn't much that was actually known. The same could not be said for the Gotham Gazette.

The Gazette had a similar picture to the Globe on its front page, but also included a zoomed in photo of an angry Bruce Wayne gripping Dick Grayson's jacket and yanking his ward backwards. The headline was in a much larger font than the Globe and declared with certainty "After Violent Argument Bruce Wayne Attacks Ward!" The article explained in detail how the compassionate Dick Grayson had promoted a charity during a WE meeting and how the power hungry and heartless Bruce Wayne had lost it. It claimed that the billionaire was slowly loosing his board's trust and his hold on the company and that the billionaire blamed his successful ward for his loss of power. The article showed medical reports that revealed that Dick Grayson had been treated for suspicious accidents by a doctor that was believed to be in Wayne's pocket. Most readers knew not to take everything the Gazette said seriously, but the Gazette put forth a persuasive argument and it was more interesting if what the Gazette said was true. People would rather be outraged than skeptical.  
_____

It was quiet when Bruce made his down the stairs. It was the weekend so Bruce had been able to sleep in a bit. Based on the noise coming from downstairs, others were already up and about. It wasn't the boisterous, happy sounds or childish arguing that Bruce usually associated with the children of his household. It didn't sound like arguing, but people were definitely upset about something in the kitchen.

Bruce sighed. 'I swear if I have to lecture one more person this week...'

Jason was staying at the Manor while he worked on a case and tensions were a bit high. Dick had gone back to his Bludhaven apartment, so there wasn't anyone to act as a buffer either. Bruce had already had several yelling matches with Jason and argument material never seemed to run out.

Alfred met Bruce at the bottom of the steps and motioned for Bruce to follow him. Alfred's brow was crossed and his expression was quite cross. His wrinkled face did nothing to soften his stony glare. It was obvious that Alfred was angry, and it took a lot for the Englishman to lose his composure.

"Did someone break the ancient china?" Bruce asked cautiously.

Alfred didn't give an audible answer and instead, lightly pushed Bruce through the doorway of the kitchen.

Damian, Tim, and Jason were crowding around the kitchen table and were pouring over several newspapers and magazines. Upon Bruce's entrance, all of their heads snapped up and immediately stopped their chattering, but went silent as soon as they spotted him. Damian looked Bruce up and down, as if sizing him up. Tim quietly stood up and snatched up the paper he had been reading away from Bruce's line of sight. Jason was absent, he had quickly and loudly stormed off the moment he noticed Bruce.

Bruce slide into his chair and grabbed the coffee Alfred had prepared for him. "So does anyone care to explain to me what's going on here?" he asked, sipping his drink.

"You're a fucking idiot!" hollered Jason from the room over.

Damian scoffed. "While I wouldn't use Todd's uncivilized language, but yes, Father you are an imbecile."

Bruce sighed and rubbed his temples. This was going to be such a long day. "And why exactly am I an imbecile?"

"You haven't seen the papers yet? The videos circling around the internet? You're phone should be blowing up! Your name is popping up on every single online forum practically," asked Tim incredulously, throwing his hands up.

"No... I haven't seen the papers and I don't watch videos online. And don't really care about what they have to say either. I didn't think you guys cared that much about the public's view on us. I'm guessing this is some Vicki Vale nonsense. Now whatever she wrote is completely fiction. What would the hell would she even write about anyway? I haven't done any bad or scandalous."

Tim groaned. "Yes. Yes you have."

"No I haven't. Did she make up some romance again? I hate it when she does that. Whatever. I haven't done anything that is Vicki Vale writing material, as Bruce Wayne anyway. As long as she isn't making any Batman connections, I don't care what she publishes."

"Are you that unaware of your actions?" asked Damian, though it was obvious that he knew the answer.

"I haven't done anything," stated Bruce, confused. All of the newspapers and magazines were just a bit too far away for him to read the headlines, so he still had no idea what the papers said.

Damian gave Tim an "I told so" look and seemed to just give up on the conversation. He went back to the paper in his hand and scrunched up his face in thought. After a moment, Damian put the paper back down on the table and turned to Tim again. "We should go find Grayson. Father is being a fool and I have a feeling Grayson could use our company."

Tim nodded and gathered up his dishes. "Sorry Alfred. We gotta go. I'll help you clean up later though. Ok?"

Alfred's face softened a bit. "Of course. Don't you worry about the mess, go take care of your brother."

"Thanks."

Bruce's confusion grew even more and so did his exasperation. "What does this have to do with Dick? Ugh! What did he do?! I swear to god if I have to deal with his shit one more time this week..."

"Goddamn it Bruce!" yelled Jason, storming back into the room. Jason jabbed his finger into Bruce's chest. "He's done so much for you! He's stuck with you through the worst of the worst! He stays by you even though you are unbearable and unthankful! We can't stand you. I have no clue how he does. You yell and order him around and god forbid he doesn't do what you say! If he takes one step without your say-so, then you just have to have to make it clear that you don't need him and that you can just send him away! He does one thing without you and then you need to tell him to get back in line! You make him feel like crap every single day and continuously push your responsibilities on him! You really are a crap father. Seriously! Dick's more of a father to us than you ever have been and he's barely an adult! You get so surprised that none of us feel comfortable around you and don't open up around you and then turn around a treat Dick like—like—well like how you treated me after I came back! You make him feel like how I felt after I came back, that you didn't want me! He doesn't deserve that. He deserves better treatment than what I got. I know our experiences are not the same, but Dick just needs to be loved! That's all he wants, to know that he's needed and loved. You make it so hard for him to feel that! You just have to be the leader. You can't ever just be a dad."

Jason grabbed a copy of the Gazette off the kitchen table and flung it at Bruce's chest. "Read the fricken paper. Everything they write is all wrong, but also completely right."


	3. Bludhaven

The jangling of keys awoke Dick from the deep state of misery he had been in for the last hour-or-so. He had been staring at the paper in his hands for far too long. Peeling his eyes away from the black and white print that laid on the counter, Dick got up and walked over to the door, dragging his feet behind him. He was just feeling so dejected and drained, not to mention bruised. He just wanted to cry himself to sleep already.

'I swear... I don't have the energy to deal with Bruce right now,' Dick sighed.

Surprisingly, when the door swung open, Dick was immediately assaulted with an onslaught of hugs. Dick's lips turned up in small smile. His little brothers were so cute. Damian's cross face matched the ferocity of his hug and Tim's visible nervousness was so endearing. "Well this is a nice surprise! How are you guys?"

"You've seen the paper haven't you?" asked Damian, ignoring Dick's question and eyeing the discoloring on his face. Damian looked like he really wanted to stab someone.

Dick's face fell and he nodded. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure everyone has at this point. You didn't have to come all the way here to ask me that. I'm fine. I just had a messed up patrol and some tabloid guy snapped a picture. Nothing bad actually happened.”

Damian tightened his hug, surprising Dick. Damian wasn't exactly known for being sympathetic or comforting. He'd probably be more comfortable with the current uncomfortable situation if he was making fun of Dick and talking about superiority. The fact that he wasn't and that he was actually hugging Dick said a lot.

"Well this is a little uncharacteristic for you isn't it, Dami?" Dick said, returning the affectionate gesture.

Damian's frown deepened and he huffed in offense, but didn't loosen his grip. "I feel like this is an appropriate response to the situation, or at least that is what Alfred has taught me."

Dick gave a small, quiet laugh. "Well he's done a good job. Thank you. So you guys wanted to talk about the articles?"

Tim walked over to Dick's counter and picked up the paper Dick had been looking at. He then, promptly, chucked it in a nearby trash bin. "It's complete garbage. Complete garbage," he said, obviously frustrated.

Dick laughed. "We're all in agreement then."

"Yeah. How're you dealing?" asked Tim

"I told you, I'm fine. We'll just have to do some PR stuff and it'll be fine. None of it really bothers me, it’s just annoying. I'm so happy that you guys came over, but I'm one hundred percent okay." Tim and Damian didn't need to be burdened with Dick's emotions, they already had so many other things going on. Dick didn’t even want to think about all the stuff online about them and Bruce because of him.

Tim rolled his eyes. "That's a lie and you know it. You are not fine."

"I am. By injuries are fading away and once Bruce talks to the media, this'll all die down and—"

Tim sighed exasperatedly and interrupted Dick. "I don't care about how the public feels, I—we care about how you feel. This is bothering you, as it should. You need to talk to us about it."

Dick plopped down on a chair next to Tim. "I know... All the negative attention is really uncomfortable, but we all know nothing actually happened, so it's fine. All the interviews that I'm going to have to do are going to be really stressful but after that... Things'll be great again."

"No, they won't. You know it goes beyond just what the papers are saying. This isn't about PR. This is about you and Bruce. Your relationship with each other. You know how he's been treating you isn't right."

Dick avoided Tim's eyes. "I know, but that's just what B does. He's emotionally stunted. He'll apologize later. There really isn't a problem."

"Father didn't do what the newspapers are claiming, but that doesn't mean that he didn't hurt you," said Damian simply. “Just think about the disgraceful argument he had with you outside WE.”

Dick protested "He hasn—"

"Yes, Dick. He hurts you. Definitely emotionally. Everyone knows that. He can be extremely manipulative and cruel. He's hurt you before too. Like actually—"

Now it was Dick's turn to interrupt. "As Batman! It's part of the job! Both of you should understand that! Besides, I’m an adult.”

"That's no excuse. That's a horrible excuse. And anyways, you didn't deny that Bruce hurt you. So let's talk about that," said Tim.

"No." Dick refused to have this conversation. They didn’t understand.

"No? Ugh, fine. You know you’ll feel better if we talk. I get it though, saying it makes it real and that’s scary. I totally get it. We don’t have to talk now, but instead I'll talk and you'll listen and Damian will be your emotional support puppy. Damian, go hug him and don't let him leave," Tim ordered sternly.

Damian rolled his eyes, but, surprisingly, complied, hopping onto Dick's lap. “I’m not a puppy, but since Richard is in need my presence and you need my help... fine.”

‘Okay... This is weird. Damian never takes orders from Tim or hugs a lot in one day. It’s really sweet, but really weird,’ thought Dick, resigning himself to listen to Tim.

Tim took a long sip from the coffee cup he had been carrying around before starting his rant. “Okay. I’m just going to start by saying that what Bruce did was shitty and that you didn’t deserve it. Seriously, who gets pissed at someone for donating to charity? B really needs to do some reflecting about that. And reflect about how good of a father he is in general.”

“I liked you better,” said Damian softly, interrupting Tim’s speech.

“What?!” asked Dick, looking down confusedly. 

“I liked you better than Father. You’re my Batman. You should know that. I think you forgot,” mumbled Damian, embarrassed. Then raising his voice, “You did a really good job when Father was gone and as much as I respect Father, he hasn’t been at your level. You’re my Batman and I’m your Robin. I’m just not sure if Bruce should really be your Batman. You deserve better. You need someone to care for you. Really care. Maybe let us be your Batman for a while?”

"Dick?" Tim looked at Dick with a strange expression on his face.

Dick‘s throat was suddenly dry and he felt his eyes well up. Dick felt years and years of buried emotions swirl in his chest. He pulled Damian close and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Please please comment!


End file.
